unspoken words released through songs
by forever-in-my-mind
Summary: just an idea that popped into my mind


The lyrics fell softly from her lips; the song was the saddest sound to enter their ears. Her face emotion less, unnatural, not the face that is seen when Rachel sings, her smile is nowhere in sight. Her eyes show sorrow and pain, somehow tying in with the song she had chosen for this week's assignment.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky never revealing their depth. "

The memories pass through her mind, all she saw was the events not the faces in front of her. The memory of them first meeting, she wondered how much of it was staged. But she knew the song fit well in with her feelings towards him.

"Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hand from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."

The heartache was right. The heartache of their mistakes, his being the most painful to her out of all the wrongs that people have given her. The egging brought pain that may never fully be fixed. She knew her mistakes and that he was hurt too but she did not know why he would seek revenge in such a brutal way. And then the fact he was here, with his friends, while she has to bear her feelings for the assignment, she knew right then she will not make it off this stage without being in tears.

"I'll be your crying shoulder; I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

She peaks up into the crowd, first catching the eyes of her teammates, seeing all the girls and Kurt looking with understanding of the pain she feels over the break up. Next catching the eyes of the teachers, she won't make eye contact with the woman who was supposed to be her mother, instead looking at . Finally she quickly glances over at him, only lasting a few seconds until she is forced to turn away.

"And rain falls angry on the tin roof as we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof, My love is alive and not dead. Tell me that we belong together."

The memories of them after the date that was rained out, spending it instead lying in her bed watching movies, learning more about each other hit her. When he transferred to McKinley he was her survival against the words of others, the living proof that she was okay and their words weren't true.

"Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. And I'll be your crying shoulder; I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life. "

Feeling Noah coming up standing beside her to give her some strength to get through the rest of the song. His friendship was enough strength to make her be able to finish the song. The tears though had already started to form.

"And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. I've tuned in, turned out remembered the things that you said"

The tears started to fall, for her and most of the New Directions. Finn suddenly knew that this song wasn't a song for him, getting very angry. Santana saw this and leaned over and whispered for him to shut up and learn he cannot control her and that if he doesn't let her be herself and happy she will stop him, and it will be painful.

"I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your…"

She glanced up at asking if she could leave with her eyes as she sang the last of the song. Seeing his okay was helping her finish.

Raising her voice higher, stronger than it has been in a long time she finished. "I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

She looked up to sing the last few words "The greatest fan of your life…. Greatest fan of your life. "

When the song finished she was crying from all the sudden memories and images that hit her mind she took off running. Santana and Britney took off to see she was okay. Everyone from Vocal Adrenaline looked around, Jesse looked like he wanted to go after he but didn't feel he had any rights. He felt that he had already lost her.


End file.
